One or more crew members maneuvering a relatively large vehicle, such as an aircraft, may have difficulty in being aware of obstacles around the vehicle with which the vehicle may potentially collide. The difficulty can arise, in part, due to limited visibility caused by the relatively large size of the vehicle, and due to potential distractions, such as other moving vehicles, or such as other maneuvers and related operations being performed by the crew, Examples of obstacles include, but are not limited to, static obstacles (e.g., a hangar or other building, a lighting pole or a fence) and other vehicles (e.g., a ground vehicle, or an aircraft).
Some aircraft, ground systems, or both, are equipped with an obstacle detection system used during ground operations of an aircraft to help a flight crew, ground crew, or both stay apprised of obstacles with which the aircraft may collide, The obstacle detection system may, for example, be configured to detect an obstacle and generate and display a graphical user interface that provides an indication of the detected obstacle.